vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Dumbledore
|-|Current Dumbledore= |-|Young Dumbledore= Summary Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (c. Summer, 1881 – 30 June, 1997) was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. As he was about to die by a cursed ring, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He was killed by Snape during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's manipulations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the wizarding world Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically at his peak. High 8-C with regular spells, 8-A with more powerful spells. Possibly higher at his peak. Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 115 (1881 – 30 June, 1997) Classification: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Transfiguration Professor, Only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, Defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, Discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, Grand Sorcerer, Wielder and master of the Elder Wand Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Legilimency (Mind Reading, Memory Reading, Mental Attacks), Resistance to Telepathy (Via Occlumency), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Apparition), Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Water Manipulation, Transmutation, Animation (Brought the statues at the Ministry to life, who protected him and Harry Potter before Voldemort's Killing Curses), Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Memory Manipulation, Summoning, Flight (With broomstick) Attack Potency: Wall level physically at his peak. Large Building level with regular spells (Created a firestorm in his fight against Voldemort. Said to be slightly superior to Gellert Grindelwald who created a fire that could potentially burn down Paris. Superior to Voldemort who was capable of creating a huge lightning bolt), Multi-City Block level with more powerful spells (Has been portrayed as somewhat superior to Voldemort and the only one he's ever been afraid of). Possibly higher at his peak (Cast Firestorm while old and incredibly weakened). Several of his spells ignore conventional durability Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically at his peak (Was able to lift Harry off the ground even in when he was over a hundred years old). Class 5 to Class 10 with spells (Comparable to Voldemort. Comparable, if not superior to Gellert Grindelwald) Striking Strength: Wall Class at his peak Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter) physically. At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level or higher with magical shielding (Should be far superior to a bounty hunter capable of blocking attacks from Credence's Obscurus and capable of blocking attacks from Voldemort and Grindelwald) Stamina: High (Fought against Grindelwald for three long hours) Range: Several dozen meters, at least countrywide with teleportation Standard Equipment: Elder Wand (The most powerful wand that has ever existed, able to perform feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible), Deluminator (The Deluminator, also known as the Put-Outer, is a device used by Albus Dumbledore (the first known owner and designer of the one Deluminator known to exist) to remove light sources from the Deluminator's immediate surroundings, as well as bestow them. It looks like a standard silver cigarette lighter), Fawkes (A phoenix and Albus Dumbledore's animal companion and defender) Intelligence: Genius (One of the most skilled wizards to have ever lived. Capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable Lord Voldemort and was also particularly brilliant at guessing, hypothesizing, and predicting his foes' moves) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: J'zargo (The Elder Scrolls) J'zargo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Elders Category:Tier 9